Men at Drunk
by FTAnt
Summary: A cute one shot I wrote about some of the men deciding to drink all the booze instead, when a mistake happens in the ordering process of alcohol going to Fairy Tail. Some light moments between our typical pairings :) I hope you enjoy!


**Men at Drunk**

* * *

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. The usual brawls, the loud talking, the rustling of people. However all of that changed when Fairy Tail received an over-shipment of booze...

"WOOOOO! Now we're talkin'! Who's up for a lil' after party!?" Cana yells out excitedly, followed by random cheers.

Mira cuts in, "My my, looks like the order got messed up this time. We still need people here at the guild. Maybe you should send some invites out?"

Cana thinks for a moment, "Okay girls you're all in! Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia and you too Mira!"

The girls all smile and nod as Cana continues, "They just opened a new resort up the street, let's book it out, get ready and head over for a little fun!"

Mira grins, "I'm already on it! We'll need to get all these drinks over there though." She looks pointedly at the men, "Gray, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Lily. Would you be good boys for us and carry it over?"

The men start grumbling until Erza speaks up with a dangerous aura around her, "Is that complaining I hear?" All the men in unison with fear in their voice respond, "No! We'll start right away!"

Mira chimes in merrily, "Now that's settled, girls, let's head back and get prettied up. We don't want to enter a new resort looking less than our best, right?" They all nod and head out together.

* * *

 ** _Outside the guild..._**

"Cana. Do you even have decent clothing to attend a proper party?" Erza questions.

"Are you kidding? I'm always ready to party as is." She grins widely displaying her swimsuit top, tight pants that end just below her knees and hand bag. The rest of the girls sweat-drop.

Levy speaks up, "Um..I think we should keep it easy on the drinks this time, if nothing else for Lu-chan's sake..."

"What do you mean?" Lucy responds blinking.

"Don't tell me you forgot already?" Levy continues with a sly grin on her face. "The last couple of times I thought someone was going to have to pull you off of poor Natsu."

"EHHHH!?" Lucy blushes furiously and starts waving her hands around frantically, "I-It's not like that!"

Erza continues to tease, also with a sly grin on her face, "It's true though. Natsu doesn't get along with anyone better than Lucy."

Lucy's entire head glows red at this point before she responds angrily, "W-we're just partners! I'm gonna go get ready. I-i'll see you at the resort!" She runs off.

Juvia looks deviously thinking to herself, " _Fufufufu if something happens between Lucy and Natsu-san this time then Gray-sama will be all mine._ "

Wendy chimes in with a nervous smile, "Um...I don't think I'm cut out to drink..eheheh."

"What are you talking about? Come on Wendy just leave it to me, let's get you all prettied up!" Cana blurts out dragging Wendy away as the small girl has tears streaming down the front of her face.

Mira looks at the rest of the girls, "Let's all meet back soon! The boys should be bringing everything over now!" They all nod in agreement and go their separate ways.

* * *

 ** _Back inside with the boys..._**

Gajeel is the first one to speak up as he grabs a crate, "This is stupid, why do I gotta get stuck lugging this junk around!?"

Gray responds looking around nervously, "Oi! Don't say that kind of thing out loud, Erza could still be nearby."

All the boys sweat nervously and decide to start picking up crates. Natsu pipes up nonchalantly, "Do you guys think this is even a good idea?"

Gray replies, "Hm? What do you mean?"

Natsu continues, "Well...you remember what happened the last few times right? You almost drowned in Juvia, Gajeel had a rough time with Levy, and let's not forget Erza..."

They all visibly shudder, even Carla was being a bit domineering. Gajeel fights back, "At least I wasn't being thrown to the grown and patted like a cat, unlike the almighty Salamander gihi!"

Natsu looks mortified for a moment before lashing back, "Oi! We can't let this happen again! I say we drop everything off and cut out!"

Gajeel looks as if he's considering this may be a good option before Gray speaks up, "I have a better idea. Why don't bring everything over there and drink it all ourselves. Then see how they like it." He finishes with a grin.

Suddenly all the boys, Happy included, start to laugh in unison with an evil glare on their faces, "fufufufufufu!" As they carry the crates down to the resort.

Along the way engrossed into their own planning they hear a familiar voice. "What are you guys doing?"

Natsu looks at the voice shocked, "Laxus!?"

He looks at the group seemingly not caring too much, "Just answer the question."

Gray responds, "The guild received an over-shipment of drinks and the girls ordered us to bring them to the new resort for a party. Last time they drank it all and treated us pretty poorly so we're going to enjoy it ourselves. You in?"

Laxus ponders for a moment, "Yeah, why not I could use a little breather."

They all smile at each other and proceed to their destination, Magnolia Resort. The front of the building was exuberant and no expense was saved to make it look flashy and inviting.

They all walk up to the front desk and Gray checks in with the girl working there, "Excuse me, we're from Fairy Tail, I believe we have a reservation here?

She looks over some of her notes and nods, "Yes! Let me show you the way to the main lounge." Her face grows pale at the sheer amount of booze they were carrying in but she leads on professionally.

"And here you are! Please enjoy your stay and remember to check out when you're done." She finishes opening the doors for them all.

They all utter "thanks" and appreciative nods before filling into the room. The room itself was good sized, easily accomodating a large party. It even had it's own mini bar, as well as a stage for entertainment.

Before anyone could fill into their comfort zones Gajeel jumped into action ripping the top off of one of the booze containers. "I don't know about you guys but i've needed this for a while, Gihi." He flashes a grin before chugging down a bottle.

The rest of the guys feed off his vibe and smile all taking a bottle each and cheering with a toast as bottles clang against each other, marking the beginning of the end...

* * *

 ** _An hour later the girls arrive at the resort..._**

The girls took good care to dress nice, not flaunting too much but just with a little extra attention. Their makeup was done a little more carefully, they wore a little something extra, whether it be jewerly, a fancier hair clip-basically showing they put a little more time and thought into their appearance.

"A'right l-ladies! L-let's do this!" Cana yells as she stumbles forward pulling wendy along behind her.

Erza looks at her, "Cana, are you already drunk?"

"DAMN RIGHT! L-let's PARTY!" The drunken girl bursts through the resort door completely missing the counter she was supposed to be at. Fortunately Mirajane handles that.

"Hi, my name is Mirajane from Fairy Tail. I made a reservation here?" She asks with a heart warming smile.

The girl at the counter smiles back and nods, "Yes! Your other party is already here, allow me to show you to your lounge!"

With a bounce the girl leads everyone to the door as bustling can be heard form behind it, as well as some loud music. "Here you are! And it sounds like everyone already started! Enjoy your stay, and please check out when you're finished!" The girl bows before heading back to the front.

Erza takes point placing a hand on the door. "Alright, let's all have some fun. Hopefully the boys haven't gone too cr-" She immediately stops with wide eyes gasping in utter shock.

"Um..Erza what's wrong?" Lucy asks as she tries to see around the requip mage. Eventually she squirms through the door before she too is paralyzed by the sight before her...

There were scores of battle markings everywhere, piles of melting ice and burn marks were all around. One of the tables had been broken and a few pillars of iron were shoved through it while the remains of the wreckage was on fire.

Juvia took point, "Juvia will help!" She extends an arm out rinsing the fire off before it could spread much further.

Gray was sitting alone on a couh with his face in his hands looking really depressed. Gajeel was nowhere to be found. Natsu was stumbling around trying to fight the air. Happy had spirals in his eyes as he was staring at a fish dressed up as Carla, and finally Lily looked like he was striking up a conversation with an oddly normal Laxus at the mini bar.

Natsu in particular looked a little sick and out of it but he couldn't stop chuckling as he was fighting an invisible enemy eventually circling around the broken table looking wearily at the incoming party.

Erza leaps into action grabbing him by the scarf shaking him a little harder than necessary. "Natsu! Snap out of it! What's going on!?"

He looked hazily at her, "E...E-E..Er..za" He lights a hand on fire varying in intensity as if he has no control. "L-Let's g...go."

Erza sweat drops looking over at Gray on the sofa as Juvia attempts to stir him up. "Gray-sama, are you okay?" She gives him a soft nudge. "Gray-sama?"

He keeps his hands glued to his face finally letting out a whisper of a sob before speaking, "Th-They're gone...I...I watched them go."

Juvia speaks up a little confused and frantic, "G-Gray-sama! Juvia isn't going anywhere!" While rubbing his back a bit while looking up at her friends with a face that says, "I don't know what's going on."

Erza scoffs before discarding Natsu to run behind the couch to give Laxus a piece of her mind for letting this happen. Just as she rounds behind the couch she trips over something and the ground.

"UMPH! Ow, I swear these guys had to leave junk all over the-" She immediately stops and her eyes widen fully before realizing exactly what she tripped over. "Jellal!?"

He covers his eyes then rubs his head a bit. "E-Erza...W-Would you mind keeping it down...M-My head..." He covers just a bit more signifying that he has a ear splitting headache going on from consuming too much alcohol.

Laxus decides to speak up, "He happened to be in the next room and was wondering what was going on, so we invited him in."

Mira steps in, "Laxus! How come you didn't stop them from drinking so much?" She finishes with a frown and a stern look on her face.

Laxus replied with a carefree grin, "They looked like they were having fun, besides i'm not a baby sitter and it isn't my fault they can't hold their drink. I was distracted anyway talking to this guy." He points a thumb at Pantherlily who has a grin on his face.

All the while Levy has slithered her way over to the exceed. "Lily! Where is Gajeel?" She asks with furrowed eyebrows and a hint of concern in her voice.

He sweats for a moment before calmly responding, "After the last big fight he disappeared in the back. I wouldn't worry."

On the other side of the room an entirely different scene is happening. Wendy and Carla are tending to a very out of his mind Happy. Wendy scoops him up into her arms and observes, "Carla I don't think my magic will work on him like this..."

Carla looking at the fish version of her blushes slightly, "Honestly, you'd think he'd have a little more sense than this."

Lisanna buds in looking at Happy, "He's always been a little one tracked, but you can always see where his heart is." She stifles a giggle.

Natsu attempts to get back to his feet but falls a few times before Lucy rushes to help him, "N-Natsu! Are you okay? Here, let me help you." She blushes as she throws his arm around her neck to help steady him up.

He looks up at her and flashes a huge grin, "Oi L-Luce...Lucy. Look-Look at this!" He raises a hand up and gathers a flame in his palm before closing it slowly as the fire travels up to his finger tips. He then laughs as the flame grows and falls in intensity.

Lucy sweat-drops, "Uh...that's...that's great Natsu, but stay with me here, everything is out of control. Do you think you can relax a bit for me? Let's go check on Gray, he doesn't look like himself.."

Natsu frowns for a moment before wearily resting his eyes on Gray, an idea popping into his drunken fog. "L-Let's go!" He stumbles with Lucy over to the couch before lifting his arm off her neck and placing both his hands on Gray's shoulders.

Gray looks up with tears in his eyes, "Natsu...They're...I watched them..." Almost like a mantra he keeps repeating as he's stick in his past trauma.

"Oi frost-HICCUP!-frosty! You ain't...you ain't you. I...know." Suddenly he grabs Gray's shirt and rips it off of him, throwing the shirt across the room.

Cana, who made her way to the mini bar to drink some more threw her hands up excitedly, "WOOOOOOO! Now this is a party!"

Lucy and Juvia sweat-drop together thinking the same exact thing, "That isn't helping.."

Suddenly the sound system kicks in and the curtains open, as Gajeel in a white suit drunkenly stumbles over to where a stool and a guitar is. Everyone sweats nervously thinking about how his performances were when he was sober.

The strangest thing happens though, as Levy yells at him that he doesn't have to do this. He sits down, clears his throat and starts strumming his guitar in a pleasant tone.

Even more odd, instead of his usual, "shoopity doo" he starts humming in harmony to the guitar notes, soothingly low.

Levy looks on with tears starting to well up in her starry eyes and her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

Erza is still on the floor with Jellal, this time laying next to him and running her fingers softly through his hair to help soothe his headache. She smiles almost humming along with Gajeel.

Lily and Laxus continues chatting idly, while Mira attempts to slow Cana's drinking of the hard liquour down.

Gray starts sobering up just enough to realize he's not where his mind was believing him to be, but still drunk enough to not know what's going on. His only solace coming in the form of a hand being rubbed on his back.

Lucy smiles and closed her eyes to feel the music while Natsu made several attempts to grab her attention with different feats or random things he wanted to do for her.

Lisanna was petting Happy on the head while wrapping an arm around Wendy and Carla.

Gajeel finally strums the guitar one more time before starting to sing, "Mmmmmm...Levy..." Time stood still as Levy almost floated closer, only for the mood, and the moment to be completely ruined by Gajeel running off stage to puke into a nearby container.

Levy stood still, her entire image turning ghost white as her mouth was hanging wide open in pure shock. The situation not being helped by Cana laughing really hard at it in the background.

Finally Natsu, irritated that Lucy wasn't noticing all his cool antics and tricks he wanted her to see grabs her by the shoulders and looks at her dead in the eyes.

Lucy's heartbeat starts increasing dramatically not knowing what to make of the situation, afterall Natsu could be pretty unpredictable, but right now she just wanted everything to calm down and everyone to get a grip. Speaking of which, Natsu's tightened a bit.

"Luce...Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy's cheeks flush into the color of Natsu's hair as everyone looks at her. It was a rare moment, no one ever heard Natsu call her by her full name like that.

Still he pushed on, "I...Na-Na-HICCUP!-Natsu Dragneel..." He looks at Lucy with complete seriousness.

Lucy was pretty sure Cana could probably hear her heart beating all the way from the mini bar. She started sweating nervously under the intense gaze of her partner. As he continues she holds her breath, half wondering, and half hoping.

"I...Natsu Dragneel..." He flashes her a grin that went from ear to ear, the same grin he used when he brought her to fairy tail, or when he would look at her after saving her somehow. This time a grin that spoke from the heart.

"I...L-" Before he could finish his eyes closed and he fell face first onto the floor, suddenly snoring loudly.

This time, it was Laxus of all people who was laughing. Everyone but Lucy and a petrified Levy looked over at him, letting out a breath that they were also holding. Laxus wipes a tear away, "That's just like him."

Lucy was shaking as she was trying to process what Natsu was about to say to her. " _I...I what!?"_ She puts a hand over her heart which was about to burst from the rapid pace before dropping to her knees and screaming at the source of her frustration.

"NATSSUUUU!"

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry it took so long to put this one out, I ended up driving from my home in California to Washington state to see my brother graduate high school. I had a few ideas floating around on this one for a while, especially the tone I wanted it to be in. My last story was a one shot that was kind of depressing so I wanted to make a story that was a little more high spirited! Anyhow, i'm back at home now, i'm excited for more Fairy Tail manga, that last chapter was awesome! I also hope you tune in to see any of my future writings. I have a few more ideas for one shots, as well as some ideas for a full on story possibly set in an AU but I don't have a full narrative worked out in my head just yet. For now I want to keep writing a few one shots because they're super fun :) Until next time!

-Ant


End file.
